


【丞俊】橘子还不也是橙子

by Civilization



Category: Nineprecent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: JK女装橘





	【丞俊】橘子还不也是橙子

“范丞丞你搞什么鬼啊！！！！！”

 

好久没见过林彦俊发脾气的人听到这个语气暗自缩了缩脖子，脸上却是讨好的表情，刚刚成年的大男孩撒娇的撅起嘴，

“你不是说我生日什么都答应我的么。”

 

“那你这也太不OK了吧！！！”林彦俊看着手上拎起来的白色水手裙子，太阳穴嗡嗡作响，差点两眼一翻晕过去。

搞什么啊！

“彦俊～彦俊～”范丞丞扯下林彦俊的手，放在自己的怀里，把脑袋塞进林彦俊的怀抱，躺在林彦俊的腿上仰视林彦俊漂亮的下颌线，“我想看彦俊穿，好不好，好不好嘛。”

事情起源于林彦俊又是很晚回家的一个夜晚，公司接了一个大单子最近忙的他焦头烂额，早出晚归就算了，回家连澡都懒得洗恨不得倒头就睡。

范丞丞无数次不满地把死尸一样的林彦俊抱出浴缸扔在床上仔细的擦干头发之后……终于爆发了，他握着那人细瘦的腰干的床板咯吱咯吱响，最后林彦俊实在受不了答应只要他不捣乱生日要什么礼物都行。

眼下林彦俊十分后悔，但范丞丞龇着一口牙，把你的手握在手心里，眼睛真挚的看你，好像这不是你答应他的约定，而是他送你的一件礼物。

林彦俊咬了咬牙……  
“想都别想！！！要穿你自己穿！！！”

 

半个小时后——

“彦俊，好了嘛～”范丞丞贱兮兮的敲了敲门，  
“彦俊～彦……诶呀！”林彦俊猛地开门，范丞丞重心一偏撞在了林彦俊身上。

林彦俊迅速的把手拄在身后的洗手台上撑住腰，回头一看范丞丞脸红的能滴出血。

“彦……彦俊……”  
眼前的人简直跟平时动不动就黑脸还动粗的林彦俊不是同一个人，假发有点长，垂在了林彦俊细瘦的腰上，上衣对于一米八的人来说还是有些短，动作大一点就会露出姣好的腰线和腹肌的轮廓。

裙子堪堪遮到大腿根，林彦俊因为刚刚的动作呼吸有些急促，不知道是不是因为女装的原因，耳垂是饱满的红。

范丞丞感觉自己的脑袋炸了……  
他好像自己给自己挖了一个坑。

还没等范丞丞反应过来兜里的电话就响了，“范丞丞，你和林彦俊好了没，等你们半天了！”

范丞丞感觉林彦俊身体猛地一颤，急忙给了一个安抚的眼神松开林彦俊，  
范丞丞自己也不好过，刚刚看林彦俊的第一眼，他就硬了。只能对着电话，“催催催什么催！”

 

“诶范丞丞你有点良心好不好我们是来给你过生日的诶！”

“马马马上就好！”

“咦，丞丞，你结巴了，是不是，有什么事，瞒着我们啊～”黄明昊抓着话柄不肯挂电话，范丞丞低头看了一眼自己涨的难受的兄弟，“喝酒吧你！！”恶狠狠的挂了电话。

放下电话一回头，林彦俊正一脸纠结的攥着裙摆，眉心紧紧皱在一起，耳朵的赤色还没散，脸上也泛起了可疑的红晕。

范丞丞突然笑了出来，“喂，林彦俊，”范丞丞伸出手从宽松的上衣下摆伸进去，手指灵巧地在林彦俊的人鱼线细细抚摸，再慢慢向上，停在凸起的地方画圈，  
林彦俊咬着下唇身子狠狠抖了一下，发出小声的呻吟。  
范丞丞把软了身子的人打横抱起，侧脸含住林彦俊柔软的耳垂，

“你知不知道，你现在，特别诱人～”

 

林彦俊脸更红了，他放任范丞丞把自己压到床上，本来就短小的裙子纠缠间已经翻开，露出了黑色的底裤。勃发的性器已经撑起了边缘，露出了一点圆润的头部。

范丞丞低头亲了亲林彦俊的锁骨，跪下身去舔弄林彦俊已经灼热的欲望，他包裹着林彦俊的手，让林彦俊自己揉搓着胸前已经硬挺的红点，然后盯着林彦俊的眼睛，用舌尖隔着内裤一点点描绘着性器挺起的轮廓。

顶端渗出透明的液体，内裤后面也开始变得濡湿。范丞丞拉下自己的裤子释放出已经完全勃起的性器看着身下已经动情的人粗略的撸动。

林彦俊涨的不行，后面也开始渐渐涌出大量的液体，他咬着唇挺起上半身脱下已经被前后都被打湿的内裤，范丞丞摁住他的手，眼睛里都是笑意，“彦俊是等不及了么～”

内裤褪到一半挂在腿弯，裙子还半掀开地束在腰上，压在臀下的部分已经被流出来的肠液打湿。  
范丞丞伸出手指抵在已经开始蠕动的穴口，缓慢的插入进去，另一只手撑在身侧，低下头用嘴堵住林彦俊的闷哼。

手指进出已经变得很容易，范丞丞又加了一根手指，逐渐加快速度模拟性器的抽插。

身下开始有啧啧的水声。

林彦俊的呼吸也越来越急促，他伸出手搂住少年的脖子，哑着嗓子邀请，“进……进来～”

尾音色情又销魂。

范丞丞抽出已经被肠液打湿的手指，扶着肉棒抵在了穴口，顶部已经感受到了肠肉盛情的邀请，范丞丞舒服的哼出声来，猛地挺腰将自己送进舒服的港湾。

林彦俊咬住手指，睫毛上挂着被猛烈撞击出的生理性泪水，水手服的领子在激烈的肉体纠缠下已经翻起遮住了他的下巴，下摆也被范丞丞推到了胸部以上，露出了被玩弄的红艳的乳头。

他还穿着裙子……

林彦俊抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，觉得十分羞耻。偏偏这时候扔在旁边的电话响了起来，范丞丞摁下接通键看着林彦俊惊慌的眼睛，觉得这样的林彦俊很好逗。

“范丞丞你死去哪啊！！！等你一个小时啦！！你再迟到可不是自罚三杯就能解决的了我跟你说！！！范丞丞你说话！！！”  
范丞丞听着手机里气急败坏的声音，拄着床缓慢的抽动，却每次都捣到最深的地方，看着林彦俊明明爽的要死还要咬着牙齿忍着不敢发出声音。

他缓缓抽出性器，抵着肠道内离穴口不远的凸起狠狠研磨，  
“嗯啊啊啊啊……”林彦俊身体猛地痉挛，仰起脖呻吟出声，一股滚烫的白浊淋在了范丞丞腹部。

“嗯？懂了没？”范丞丞扔掉手机捧着林彦俊的脸含住水润的下唇吮吸。

“范丞丞你，混蛋！”林彦俊脸红的能滴出血来，他已经能想到电话那头现在是怎么一片大开脑洞的想象。

“就跟你混蛋～”范丞丞摁住不老实的人，腰上的动作更加用力，舌头撬开林彦俊的牙关，吻的人嘴角流出津液，还偏要问一句，“老公干的你爽不爽～”

回答他的是跟肉体拍击等同频率咿咿呀呀的呻吟。

林彦俊已经射了两次范丞丞还没有一点要放过他的意思，身下的百褶已经沾满了淫靡的味道，本来整齐的上衣也在激烈的性事中皱的看不出本来的样子。  
后面的穴肉已经发麻，身上的人还在孜孜不倦的摆弄他。  
林彦俊迷迷糊糊的想，到底是年轻人体力太好还是这套水手裙子给他的动力……

 

事后范丞丞被朱正廷黄明昊他们见一次讽刺一次见色忘友，去一次酒吧结一次单。

最重要的是第二天那套很贵的制服就被某个被做晕掉的人扔进了垃圾桶，并且勒令不准捡出来不准偷偷洗，还罚他两周之内都不许睡床。

 

范丞丞蹲在垃圾桶前一脸绝望的看着皱成一团的裙子，恶狠狠的说，“都是你惹的祸！！！！”


End file.
